Comme Cendrillon
by Roora - Kurara
Summary: Un bal de promo. Un roi. Une reine. Qui a dit qu'il fallait forcement être couronner pour être reine de sa soirée. Souvent les personnes qui nous rends le plus heureux ne sont pas celles que l'on penses. Courte Histoire Naomily.


«-Aller grosse larve! on va être en retard pour le lycée! Je te préviens on ne t'attend pas nous! »

Katie, toujours aussi charmante au réveille. Et moi, toujours aussi en retard à parament. Il faut dire, si ma belle sœur ne m'obligeait pas à faire tous ces devoirs en plus des miens je pourrais me coucher à une heure plus décente. Bien sûr que je pourrais dire à notre mère ... Humour bien sûr. Ma mère dirait simplement que je dois aider Katie dans ces devoirs, que je dois l'acception de la vue qui est l'aînée ... Depuis le décès de notre père, les choisi sur beaucoup changeur à la maison. Moi j'ai toujours été plus proche de mon père que de ma mère, j'ai toujours aimé le sport, le bricolage, l'aventure et même la cuisine avec mon père. Un coter, Katie c'est plus les fringues, les manucures, les magazines. Alors il était très simple pour ma mère de moi rejeter et de plus utiliser à ma sœur que moi.

Enfin bon, pendant que je vous racontais tous ça, j'ai eu le temps de m'habiller en mettant mon jeans trouer préférer, un débardeur noir et mes Vans noir. N'ayant pas le temps de manger, j'attrape ma veste à capuche, mon bonnet et mon patin, que Katie ne m'avait effectivement pas attendu. Comme cela m'étonne. J'arrive rapidement au lycée et retrouve mes meilleurs amis devant les portes vélos.

«-Salut les gars! dis-je en prenant mon skate dans les mains.

\- Emilie ! Laisse-moi deviner, Katie ne t'a pas encore une fois, dit JJ en remettant bien ces bretelles sur les épaules.

\- Tu as bien déviné. Alors Panda, tu as réussi l'exercice en français? Je t'avouerais avoir un endroit et j'aimerai que tu relises s'il te plaît.

\- Mais on n'a pas d'exercice de français pour aujourd'hui, dit JJ

\- Non mais Katie oui, et vue elle est dans la classe de Panda ...

\- Cette fille de désespère de plus en plus.

\- Pour ma part c'est ta mère qui me désespère, mais oui montre, sur ne voudrait pas que princesse Katie est une mauvaise note bien sûre!

\- Tu as tout compris Aha, dis-je en lui donnant. »

Pendant que Panda corriger mes erreurs, je regarde plus loin derrière nous et la voit. Elle. Cette magnifique blonde sur qui j'ai carrément craqué depuis le début du lycée. Cette magnifique blonde que ne sait même pas que j'existe. Cette magnifique blonde qui sort avec un plus populaire des garçons. Je l'observe et remarque enfin que Cook (Son copain) arrive à sa hauteur, grand sourire. Soudainement, sans mi attendre, Naomi lui décolle une magnifique baffe et s'en va après lui avoir dit quelque chose. Je me retourne vers JJ qui avait aussi la vue.

«-Je me demandais quand ça allait arriver.

-Comment ça? dis-je choquer

-Cook a tromper Naomi à une soirée, et cette même fille s'en être tellement venté que c'est arriver à l'oreille de Naomi.

-Je sais que je ne dois pas ... mais je suis très heureuse que Cook soit un connard parfois. Je veux dire, elle est célibataire maintenant!

-Et parfois tu me désespère! dit-JJ en rigolant

-De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si Emsy allait parler à Naomi pour l'invité à sortir. Dit alors Panda en moi tendant le devoir fini

-Oui ou tout simplement lui parler sans beuguer! rigole JJ

-Vous vraiment vraiment pas sympa! dis-je en allant vers le lycée, vous allez voir ce que vous voyez! »

J'entends mes meilleurs amis rigolaient et moi rejoindre en courant. Nous nous dirigeons vers mon casier, qui est juste à coté de celui de Naomi (oui je remercie encore le destin pour cela) et vois qu'elle y est. J'ouvre mon casier comme si de rien était et écoute leurs conversations.

«-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'est fait ça, avant le bal de promos en plus. Quel crétin.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes vraiment sur le bal, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu vas bientôt trouver un nouveau cavalier. Dit Effy, sa meilleure amie

\- Hors de question, franchement je préférerais aller seulement avec ma meilleure amie plutôt qu'un crétin qui veut juste me montrer comme trophée à ces potes. Qui sait, peut-être que je trouverai mon prince charment directement là-bas, et qu'il m'invitera à danser

\- Toi et tes rêves de princer charment dit-elle en rigolant

\- Je suis une pure romantique ce n'est pas de ma faute! dit-elle en rigolant aussi

\- D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais avec Cook sachant que c'est le mec le moins romantique au monde

\- Je ne sais pas non plus! Bon tu viens sur va en cours! dit-elle en claquant les fesses d'Effy »

Je les regarde partir en rêvant être le prince charment que Naomi rêve t'en. Je me retourne et voit que mes deux bons amis sont déjà partis en cours. Je me dépêche de prendre mes affaires et part en cours. Les heures du matin sont vite passées et avec JJ on rejoint Panda à la cantine à notre table habitude.

«-Bon, j'ai eu un plan! dit JJ en posant son plateau

-Un plan? dis-je en le regardant bizarre

-Oui! regarde, le bal de promos est Vendredi, et sur le faite de faire Naomi tombe dans tes bras. On a toutes les semaines pour t'entraîner.

-M'entraînais à quoi?

-A être un prince bien sûr, dit Panda comme si c'était la chose plus logique du monde

-Oh non dans quoi vous allez m'embarquer encore ... dis-je en faisant tomber ma tête sur la table. »

Et c'est comme ça que commencer le plan, pendant toute la semaine j'ai dû apprendre à me déplacer comme un garçon, prendre une voie de garçon, et même danser comme un garçon. Nous avons trouvé un magnifique costume de prince avec un masque. Le bal était, pure coïncidence, sur les princes et princesse, costumer. Ce qui nous rendaient la tâche plus simple. Nous avons trouvé comment faire que mes cheveux paraissent cours, et aussi que ma poitrine ne soit plus visible. Bien sûr, les bonnes choses arrivent toujours avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'avère que ma mère refusait que j'aille au bal, disant que Katie avait trop de devoir à rattraper. Elle m'avait laissé la nuit pour les faire. Du coup avec les gars on a convenu à un «plan».

Vendredi soir, nous nous préparons tous chez JJ et montons dans sa voiture. Une fois arriver devant, j'avoue être en panique total. Et si elle me reconnait? Même si c'est peu probable. Mais et si elle voyait que j'étais en fille, et si ma sœur me reconnait! sa se serai le pire des scénarios! Une fois rentrer, nous nous dirigeons vers les boissons. Je regardais la piste de danse dans l'espoir de trouver Naomi mais rien. Après, c'est un bal costumer alors elle peut être n'importe où. Je baisse la tête, et fixe mon verre. Qu'es qui m'a pris de faire cela de toute façon. Et puis elle peut toujours me mettre un vent si je lui demande de danser ... j'aimerai rentrer chez moi et reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé. Soudainement, je sens une main sur mon épaule.

«-Excuse-moi, mais tu es devant les boissons, dit-elle en souriant»

C'est elle, je le sais, je reconnais ces magnifiques yeux. C'est elle, et je suis planter la comme une idiote devant la plus belle fille du monde.

«-Euh ... Salut, dis-je en souriant (probablement bizarrement)

-Salut ... doonc ... les boissons? dit-elle en pointant derrière moi

-Oh euh oui, bien sûr. Que veux-tu?

-Gout cerise s'il te plait, et toi Effy?

-Pareille. Dit-elle en moi fixant. Tu n'es pas du lycée toi?

-Euh ... Si si ... dis-je en prenant une voie plus grave et en essayant de ne pas renverser les verres, tenez, pour vous.

-Merci, dit Naomi avec un sourire »

Je lui rendis son sourire et sentiment encore le regard d'Effy sur moi, S'était affreusement gênant. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire sinon elles vont partir. Aller, prend ton courage à deux mains, et fonce!

«-Euh ... Si je me permet, vous êtes toutes les deux magnifiques. On dirait de vraie princesse. J'aime beaucoup ton masque Effy, ça te donne un coté encore plus mystérieux que d'habitude, dis-je en rigolant un peu

-Tu sais qui nous sommes? Dit Naomi

-Bien sûr, j'ai euh ... reconnu tes yeux ... ils ont une certaine nuance de bleu ... dis-je ne baisse pas la tête honteuse

-Mais les yeux? Woua ... c'est bien la première fois qu'on me reconnait grâce à sa ... euh, merci. Dit-elle avec une petite nuance de rose sur les joues

-Oui, quelqu'un qui dit ça doit t'avoir bien observer, dit Effy, avec un sourire en coin

-Euh ... Je ... non ce n'est pas sa ... enfin si mais pas comme, enfin pa ... pas comme un genre d'harceleur ou quelque chose comme ... je veux dire, vous êtes toutes les deux plutôt connues au lycée ... et vous êtes magnifique alors bin ... on vous regarde beaucoup ... et du coup on remarque quelques trucs et tout sa ... dis-je en baisse de nouveau la tête

-Non oui bien sûr. Dit Effy toujours avec son sourire »

C'est vraiment stressant, comment elle me regarde j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle sait qui je suis. Même si c'est quelque chose d'impossible, cela me déstabilise. Naomi, elle, me regarde mais pas de la même manière que Effy, elle semble curieuse, comme si elle essayait de voir que je suis vraiment.

«-Sans vouloir te vexer, tu es bien petit pour un prince, surtout des jambes fait alors remarquer Effy

-Euh ... Problème de croissance? dis-je incertaine, mais ça n'empêche pas ma rapidité!

-Non bien sûr, dit-elle en rigolant

-Tu es dans le club de course au lycée? dit enfin Naomi

-Oui, dis-je sans réfléchir

-Bizarre qu'on ne t'est jamais vue avant, dit-elle alors

-Et bien ... comme la fait remarquer Effy, je suis petit alors ... Ouai ... vous voulez un autre verre? dis-je pour changer de sujet

-Non ça va aller, je vais aller danser moi. A tout à l'heure Naomi, dit Effy en partant avant que Naomi puise dire quelque chose, mais pas avant de m'avoir fait un clin d'œil »

Aucune de nous ne parle, le moment était assez gênant. Je vois Naomi regarder la piste de danse avec envie. Je prends alors mon courage à demain et lui demande si elle veut danser. Elle me regarde pendant quelques secondes si hocha la tête en souriant. Je lui tend la main en faisant une révérence. Elle la prend en rigolant un peu, puis nous dirigeons vers la piste de danse. Je fais tourner sur elle-même et ensuite la rapproche de moi. Quelque minute après, je suis la vois qui se décolle de moi et enlève ces talons ce qui la mise à peu près à ma hauteur. Je lui offre un grand sourire qu'elle me rends en se collant de nouveau à moi tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je crois vraiment être au paradis à ce moment même. Je la fais de nouveau tourner sur elle-même et la rapproche de moi rapidement. On a continuer à danser toutes les deux et à discuter pendant le reste de la soirée. Par moment ont allaient prendre de quoi boire puis ont retournaient danser. Après un moment, Nous nous dirigeons vers les jardins, qui sont magnifiquement décorés. Nous nous installons sur une balancelle suspendue au kiosque, et nous regardons dans les yeux.

«-Je passe une très bonne soirée, merci, moi dit Naomi le sourire aux lèvres

-Merci à toi de me permettre de savoir qui tu es, dis-je en souriant, tu ne sais pas depuis le temps que je voulais connaitre la seule et unique Naomi Campbell

-Tu dis ça comme si j'étais ton idole ahah

-Hé bien disons que tu m'obsèdes depuis le début de l'année alors bon ... dis-je en baisse la tête

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi n'être jamais venu me voir?

-Parce que tu ne me connais pas, je veux dire, en dessous de ce masque. Personne ne me connait à vrai dire, à part mes deux meilleurs amis je veux dire.

-Même pas ta famille?

-Ma mère préfère ma sœur, depuis notre naissance. Mon père dit que c'est parce que c'est la plus âgée de nous deux. Mais depuis le décès de noter père, je suis devenu le toutou de la famille ... Je dois faire les devoirs de ma sœur, nettoyer la maison, la cuisine et tout ça. C'est assez fatigant à la longue ...

-Pourquoi ta sœur laisse faire tout ça? je ne comprends pas, tu es son frère, elle n'a pas besoin de te traiter ainsi »

En entendant Naomi m'appelait «Frère» je me rends compte que je commençais à donner trop d'information sur ma vie personnelle. Si je ne veux pas qu'elle comprenne qui je suis, je dois changer de sujet.

«-Sinon! Toi et Cook alors?

-Oula! sujet qui fâche haha!

-Oui, j'ai entendu ce qu'il avait fait. Il est vraiment con, si j'étais à sa place, être avec toi je veux dire, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse, tout pour que chaque jour tu rigoles et souris, parce que tu as plus magnifique des sourire que j 'ai pu voir. Et ne parlons pas de tes yeux! Naomi Campbell, tu es la fille la plus magnifique que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dis-je en gardant la tête baisser, honteuse »

Je sentis une main sur ma joue, je soulève le visage, et sans prévenir je sens une paire de lèvres sur les miennes. Choquer au début, je garde les yeux écarquiller, puis la ferme pour profiter pleinement du baiser que Naomi m'offrait, en y répondant avec grande joie. Soudainement, après quelque minute de baiser, une sonnerie raisonne juste à coté de nous. On se décolle et je comprends alors que c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je le regarde, 23h55, il faut que j'aille chercher JJ et Panda.

-Hé merde ... Naomi, je suis vraiment désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille. J ... Je suis vraiment désoler, j'ai vraiment aimé cette soirée à tes cotes mais je dois y aller. »

J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse une dernière fois, profondément. Je lui murmure un «je suis désoler» à son oreille et me décolle d'elle pour aller à l'intérieur chercher mes meilleurs amis. Une fois réunis, on court vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, j'entends Naomi m'appeler d'en haut des escaliers. Je tourne la tête si vite, que mon chapeau tombe à terre. N'ayant pas le temps de récupérer, je continue à suivre les gars jusqu'à la voiture en regardant Naomi, qui récupéré mon chapeau par terre. On rentre rapidement à la maison, une fois dans ma chambre, on se change et commence les devoirs de katie. Une fois fini, JJ et Panda rentre chez eux et moi je m'assoie sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, à regarder le ciel. Cette soirée a été tout bonnement magnifique, quand je repense au baiser échanger avec Naomi, je n'ai que le sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement, Naomi ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment, et ne le sera jamais ... Se fus une soirée. La meilleure.

Je me réveille tôt ce matin, j'en profite alors pour aller me doucher la première. Je m'habille avec une chemise rouge et noire, un slim noir et mes Vans rouge. Je prends mon skate, mon bonnet, mon sac et part sans attendre le reste de la maison. Je m'arrête au skate-park et en fait pendant une bonne heure, avant de me dirigeait vers le lycée. Les écouteurs aux oreilles, je ne me rends pas compte de tout le remu ménage dans les couloirs. Je me dirige vers mon casier en dansant avec le rythme de Loïc Nottet dans les oreilles, le sourire aux lèvres avec les souvenirs de la nuit passé au coté de Naomi. Soudainement JJ et Panda arrivent en courant dans ma direction, me faisant sursauter.

«-Mais tu étais passé où? On n'a pas arrêté de t'envoyer des messages!

-J'étais au skate-park, qu'es qui se passe, quelqu'un est mort ou quoi, dis-je en rigolant.

-Pire! Naomi te cherche!

-Quoi?!

-Oui enfin, elle cherche le toi d'hier, rectifie alors Panda

-Comment sa elle me cherche? Je veux dire, pourquoi?!

-Bah je ne sais pas, tu as dû lui faire bonne impression hier

-Oh putain je suis carrément dans la merde! Si elle apprend que s'est moi, je suis fini, je peux signer mon arrêt de mort!

-Peut-être pas, après tous, si elle te cherche c'est bien parce qu'elle t'apprécie énormément, dit alors JJ

-Ouai, le moi garçon JJ, pas fille. Elle croit que je suis un mec!

-Elle arrive chut! Chuchote alors Panda »

Je rentre tout de suite ma tête dans mon casier comme si je cherchais quelque chose loin, trèèès loin d'ici. Naomi et Effy arrivent donc à coter de nous, et commencent à parler.

«-Je ne comprend pas Effy! La soirée c'est très bien passé et tout, il a été tout a fait charmant, et je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de travers, alors pourquoi ne se montre-t-il pas? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas une réputation de connasse quand même?

-Qui sait, il a peut-être peur de comment tu réagirais si tu savais qui IL est vraiment, dit-elle doucement, mais IL devrait savoir que tu n'es pas COMME SA et que tu l'ACCEPTERAIS comme IL est, dit- elle en insistant sur les mots.

-Tu es bizarre parfois tu sais ... mais tu as raison! je ne comprends pas ... peut -être que c'est moi ...

-Tu sais, parfois les gens qui nous rends le plus heureux ne sont pas ceux que l'on pense. »

En entendant Effy je sus qu'elle avait tout compris, probablement depuis le début. Je me cogne la tête à la porte de mon casier en le ferment trop vite et partie de l'autre coter en gardant la tête baisser. Mais avant d'être assez loin, j'entends Naomi appelé JJ, ce qui me stoppa.

«-JJ! Tu étais avec lui, je le sais je t'ai vue avec Panda, qui est-il? Il a dit que vous étiez ces meilleurs amis, mais pourtant je ne vous vois trainer qu'à trois avec ... Emily ... attends ... »

Avant même qu'elle ne continue, la voie de ma sœur se laisse entendre.

«- Hé que fais tu avec ça?

-Emilie ? demande Naomi

-Non Katie, sa sœur jumelle. Bref, ce chapeau lui appartient, pourquoi tu l'as au juste.

-C'est à Emily? ... Oh putain ... j'ai compris! Sa sœur que sa mère préfère, ces meilleurs amis! Putain qu'elle conne! »

C'est là que je me vois regarder au bout du couloir, avant même que je ne comprenne, mes jambes se sont mise a courir toutes seule. Putain ... putain ... PUTAIN! Ça y est, je peux faire mes bagages et partir dans un pays étranger, loin de tout ça, loin de Naomi. Je cours aussi vite que possible chez moi, et attrape tout de suite un sac pour y mettre différents affaires a l'intérieur. Je m'assoie alors sur mon lit et prend ma tête dans mes mains. Quelle idée d'avoir fait ça, tout le lycée va être au courant maintenant, et ma mère, et toute la ville. Je suis foutu, complètement, carrément foutu. Je descend et prend quelque paquet de gâteaux et une bouteille d'eau. Je remonte et les met dans mon sac. Je redescends et écrit sur un papier que je dors chez JJ ce soir. Alors que je pose le papier sur la table de cuisine, j'entends des voies dehors. Je me rapproche de la fenêtre et vois ma sœur, Effy et Naomi. PUTAIN NAOMI! Je monte les marches deux par deux, prend ma veste et ouvre ma fenêtre. Je jette mon sac dehors ainsi que mon skate et grippe par-dessus.

«-Aller, ce n'est pas si haut que ça, tu peux le faire, dis-je à moi-même. »

Soudainement la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et Naomi entre en trombe, elle regarde autour de la chambre avant de me voir à la fenêtre. Ni une ni deux, je lâche le rebord et atterri par terre. Je me lève et regarde si tout va bien avec mon corps. J'attrape ensuite mon sac et ma planche en direction du skate-park. C'est ma cachette secrète que seul JJ et Panda savent. J'entends Naomi et Katie m'appelaient mais je ne m'arrête pas et monte sur ma planche pour aller plus vite sachant qu'on est en descente. Une fois arrivé au skate-park, je me mets sous une rampe qui est plus loin dans un coin, elle est cassée sur le coter, ce qui fais que l'on peut aller en dessous. Avec JJ et Panda, on a mis quelque oreiller pour que sa fasse plus confortable. Je rentre et envoie un message à JJ et Panda pour leurs dire où je me trouve, et de me rejoindre après les cours. A parament, Naomi, Effy et ma sœur sont retournaient au lycée. Naomi serait même aller les voir pour savoir où je suis être mais ils ne l'ont pas dit.

Le reste de la journée est passer, et la fin du lycée est arrivée. Alors que j'attendais Les gars, je faisais quelque rampe pour passer le temps. Quand ils s'ont enfin arriver, je me dirige vers une autre rampe, alors que je monte dessus j'entends qu'on m'appel. Je regarde dans la direction de la voie, Naomi. N'étant plus concentrer sur ma planche, je me rétame par terre de façon tout sauf élégantes. J'entends les gars et Naomi m'appelaient mais je ne bouge pas, je me mets simplement sur le dos pour pouvoir respirer correctement. Alors que j'allais me lever, un poids atterrir sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Naomi assise sur mes hanches, je rougis immédiatement et la fixe bouche ouverte.

«-Comme sa tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, tu sais que tu me fais courir partout depuis hier. Dit-elle avec un sourire

-Euh ... désoler? dis-je doucement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Tu m'expliques. Depuis ce matin j'essaye de te parler, et toi tu ne fais pas courir!

-Je ... Je ne savais pas quoi dire ...

-Hé bien je ne sais pas, quelque chose du genre '' hey Naomi, comment ça va? J'ai passé une soirée superbe, parce que oui, c'est moi, ton prince charmant. Et je me disais qu'on pourrait, je ne sais pas, recommencer un soir '', dit-elle avec une voie bizarre. Quelque chose comme ça!

-Quo ... quoi? tu ... tu veux me revoir? Enfin ... tu n'es pas dégouter que je sois une fille?

-Quoi? toi sa te dérange?

-Euh bah non ...

-Alors pourquoi sa devrait pour moi? Et puis, entre nous, une fille embrasse quand même mieux qu'un garçon, non? dit-elle avec un petit sourire »

Je baisse la tête en rougissant. JJ et Panda étaient parti dans notre planque pour nous laisser seules. Mais je ne sais pas si je préfère ainsi ou non.

«- Qu'es qui y a Emily ... tu ne veux plus tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite? dit-elle en chuchote à mon oreille. Que si tu étais à sa place, tu ferais en sorte que je rigole et sourie tous les jours, parce que j'ai le plus beau sourire que tu es vue ... dit-elle doucement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Parce que Naomi Campbell, tu es la fille la plus belle qu'il m'a été donner à voir ... dis-je alors comme un murmure en regardant dans ces yeux »

Petit à petit, nos deux visages se sont rapprochés, et c'est seulement quand ses lèvres ont touché sur les miennes que j'ai remarqué que je retenais mon souffle depuis tout à l'heure.

Depuis la nuit de bal, Naomi et moi sortont ensemble. Au lycée on en a entendu parler pendant longtemps. J'ai rencontré la mère de Naomi, et je l'ai effectivement remercié pour la naissance de Naomi. Elle et moi sommes partie de la ville pour nos études, à distance respectables l'une de l'autre. 10 ans après, nous sommes toujours ensemble, et heureuse. Nous sommes l'histoire de Cendrillon.


End file.
